


Mischievous Conquests and Spiteful Losses

by Wordlesslywriting



Series: Final HQ! Quest Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oihina monthly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: There was something about the forest that was able to claim Hinata's focus, the magic, excitement of the unknown and, Oikawa close by to lend a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Used Prompts from OiHina Monthly : Childhood friends, FHQ

Hinata didn’t know when it started but by the time he was five he noticed how watchful the forest felt; it wasn’t scary rather, something close to comforting. It was gentle and curious making Hinata smile and laugh when he felt this surge of magic whirl around the air around him when he wandered into the forest that was close to his town. And although he knew that his mother would scold him later when he finished playing Hinata couldn’t stop himself from withdrawing from these playful encounters. Being a small child that grew up with magic constantly in his life, it made Hinata become well aware to never wander too deep. But that didn’t exactly stop him from exploring; he loved the smell of nature and sensing the world being alive with its vegetation and inhabits. He loved passing the small stream and feeling the cold water splash his clothes and skin. It was almost indescribable the way the forest consumed his happiness because there was always this rush when he felt when he entered it. There would be this calmness of watching animals pass by, catching an elf communicating with other supernatural creatures or witnessing this friendly surge of magic that always managed to find him and play with him for hours on end before sending him back home. By the time he was eight he got used to the sight of flowers blooming around his presence, and trees swaying in tempo from the wind as it greeted him. The magic on occasion would grow thicker when it sensed other dangerous creatures finding Hinata or when it sensed Hinata when he was sad or angry. It was like a friend he never asked for but welcomed when the magic never failed to make him laugh. And even though he didn't have a face to thank Hinata was always happy when he entered the forest and look for this invisible friend.

That was why when he was playing like normal with the magic he was taken by surprise when the magic abruptly one day decided to take him further inside the woods and into a deserted edge of a lake where in the middle of it was a small island. The atmosphere was heavier and the fog didn't help Hinata to be comfortable the way the magic tugged him to the edge of the body of water. There was a silence that plugged his ears the way he took in the scenery and confusion as to why the magic around him wanted to cross towards the small island; it was still early in the day even though the fog seemed discredited it a little the way it huddles around him. Besides himself Hinata wondered why the magic picked in interest with him. From the few years that he became accustom to this invisible friend Hinata couldn’t understand why of all days it decided to lead him astray and into an unfamiliar territory; it wasn’t like he was deadly afraid of his situation. More as, Hinata just wanted an explanation why this string of rouge magic that wanted to waste its time with him. He was just a simple human boy that loved nature and had a gut for adventure. He knew enough that when he grew a little older he would eventually sport himself a task or journey. But as of today, he was stuck by the shore of the lake with a persistent streak of magic that continually played with him since he was five.

His voice was a whisper, “If there was ever a time for you to talk it would be now.” He strained his ears and eyes for a sign for a beat of a minute before looking at the body of water and the silence that came with the small island. “You know, I don't know how to swim.”

Again, he was faced with a stillness between him and the open lake. Eventually as he walked a little closer of the edges of the lake he made some luck the magic became animated with the air. Random leaves flew across his face making him look at the direction of the island and the small boat that was a few meters away from him. He could feel the way the air tugged at him to continue, and as he touched the boat he could sense the magic almost intensify as if it was becoming more alive. By the time he was halfway across the lake he couldn't help but ask out loud to the magic again as to why it wanted him to be here for. But of course it didn't say anything but ruffle his hair and tickle his cheeks. When the boat touched the island Hinata finally felt it; the source of his invisible magic friend. It was greater than the gravity that held him high, it wasn't awful to breathe in but at the same time it rung bells inside his head. He almost turned back before the magic casted around the small island made his feet stick on the sand, similar to quicksand trapping his lower body. The animated wind blew past his body making Hinata awful quiet, he watched how the water rippled and a flock of crows flew away from the other side of the island. Hinata held his breath before he felt something in the island wake up. For a short couple of minutes passed before he heard another pair of feet walking towards his direction. At first his heart was beating too hard for his body but when he felt the air mimic like happy dog that saw a friend or a guest, Hinata couldn't help but become curious despite the possible danger that imposed him. As the fog recessed and the air became clearer he was able to see a figure coming closer. From his first impression Hinata could judge that the figure wore clothes that were definitely made from the best quality available, his face was breathtaking as it was like a mixture of an angel and a god. But what threw him off was the small horns that were settled on his sides of his spiky brown hair. There was a small quietness between them as Hinata awkwardly stared openly at an amused demon.

He didn’t know at the time but when the demon (who looked around his age) talked Hinata felt like his heart almost exploded. It was sweet the way it sang into his ears; though he couldn’t deny that it had a hint of haughtiness but, overall it was something pleasing to the ears nonetheless. It was ludicrous and somewhat perplexing the way this single meeting shifted Hinata’s drive of the unknown. After a couple of rough and awkward introductions later he learned how fickle and playful Oikawa was. The magic that once followed him closely hovered over Oikawa as he learned more about Hinata. It was like a spark between them. They immediately shared laughs and snippets of their daily lives the longer the continued their friendship; years would pass too quickly for Oikawa that he wondered why humans died too quickly. And while Hinata laughed and played Oikawa, the demon couldn’t help but watch sadly how fast Hinata grew up in front of him. It was a fact that there would come a day where Hinata’s smiles would become old memories, but as he continued catering to Hinata’s whims and fascination with magic Oikawa couldn’t stop himself from feeling grateful for gaining a good friend, even though it felt like it was coming to a borderline obsession. Their friendship was something that did gain some cons the way his fellow demon neighbors questioned Oikawa. They knew that he did have a past that liked to prank and meddle with human affairs; but this was something different and gentler. Everybody could tell the way Oikawa neglected some of his usual affairs.

That was one of the few prices Oikawa had to deal with when he gained the attention from Hinata; Oikawa didn’t want to live another day without hearing Hinata’s smiles and watching him try to learn how to wield a sword and as the years dipped and turned Oikawa only wanted to this friendship he had with Hinata persevered. That was all he could allow himself because if he pushed for more he knew the consequences for courting a human. He didn’t want to lose him; so he went on watching over his little human. 


End file.
